The Backroom
by Ladiladida
Summary: When the same four walls becomes unbearable, Richard Harrow seeks somewhere else to live. But as he becomes the lodger in the spacious back room of Lucy Proctor's house, he's drawn into the joys and sorrows of a new circle. Richard/OFC
1. Prologue

_**A.N Hello to any readers hope you're well. If you followed my other fic Cause and Effect you perhaps realised I deleted it. It hadn't turned out how I wanted it and so I scrapped it, some elements of it will appear in here hopefully but I hope you enjoy this new story as much as I hope to enjoy writing it. Please review if you can, it's good to know what people think about the characters and the way the story is unfolding.**_

**Prologue**

It had been three months and he had nowhere to go. Of course he had that horrible little room at the top of the boarding house with its small window and fading walls but he couldn't go back there anymore. He couldn't stand it. Richard had long felt those walls come ever closer to him in the times he spent alone in there, since the loss of his friends part of him had become more desperate than ever. There was no place to venture to escape, he could not discuss his humble appreciation of art with Angela nor could he follow the traces of Jimmy's shadow nor hear his friends reassuring words. It was all gone and so was his ability to stay another minute in that room.

Richard had money enough now, the game they were in was dangerous and he had saved a little from the short lived success of Jimmy's title as 'Prince'. He was nothing but a fallen Prince now, dead and cold in the ground, murdered along with his wife. Yet to many people Jimmy's end was justice for trying to defeat a King. But to his scarred friend left behind however it wasn't justice, it was only pain. A pain that would never leave him.

Richard had searched for a few weeks for a new place to hide from the world, a place where he could hide until 'business' forced him to raise his head. He was still wanted for his skills, he still worked though now with Jimmy gone it didn't to mean anything at all. Yet one day of miserable business had thrown him a life line in the form of a man named Hobbs. In a passing comment about needing somewhere to stay Hobbs had told Richard of an opportunity of a backroom at a neighbour of his. Richard was rather reluctant to become a lodger but somewhere deep inside the thought at least being in the same atmosphere as another human being, whoever they would be preferable. He couldn't be alone anymore, better to pass a day in silence with a stranger than pass it alone.

He arrived with Hobbs one steely Tuesday afternoon, the grey sky forced back the sun and everything seemed to have a more ashen colour than normal. Richard didn't hold out hope, he imagined the owner would take one look at him and find him too perturbing to have as a lodger. Physically he was hardly an ideal candidate. Hobbs had barely told Richard anything about the owner and as they walked up the street Richard finally took the time to ask.

"Oh, it belongs to a young lady, Lucy Proctor. Do you know her?"

"Hmm. No."

"You've not heard of her?"

"Hmm. No. I have. Not."

"She's a good girl, or she has been in the past. She came to Atlantic City and bought this place when she got some money from a guy named Sorrell. He was in hot water a bit in Boston and she gave him an alibi. He was a friend… but not that kind of friend and she helped. I don't think she expected what she got, though she knows the right side of a dollar alright."

"Hmm. I don't. Think. A young. Woman. Will find. Me. The best. Person. To have. As a lodger." Richard said quietly, Hobbs laughed a little and patted Richard's back as they reached the door.

"Oh she ain't scared of nothing like that, like I said, she knows the right side of a dollar and you're the kind of man that can be trusted. She'll take to you."

Part of Richard was pleased with this statement though he did not like the undertone of why he was 'the kind of man that can be trusted', he was still a normal person despite his injuries. But now was not the time to take offence. Strangely rather than knocking Hobbs took out a key and opened the front door to a fairly newly painted house. The porch was swept and tidy and the neighbourhood was quite nice. This was far and away from what Richard had been used to since moving to Atlantic City.

The hallway was narrow and low ceilinged and the light was poor, Richard observed a coat stand not far in front but Hobbs did not stop to divest himself of his thick coat. Instead they kept walking until they reached the door at the end. Here Hobbs stopped and called out.

"Luc? Are you up?"

For a second there was no sound until a voice replied from within, somewhat faintly.

"I look a fright but come on in!"

_You don't know what a fright is. _Richard thought to himself.

As the door pushed open a stream of daylight penetrated the dark hallway and Richard saw pale blue paper walls and a fresh white ceiling above him. It took on a different look than it had a second ago. Now he was nervous for he had to make a good impression. It seemed he was not the only one for as they stepped into the open living space he noticed Hobbs looking around almost in disbelief, yet the young woman was not in sight at the moment.

"You tidied?" Hobbs called out.

"I can use a dustpan and brush, Edson!" the voice replied, jovial and firm in equal measure. Here Lucy Proctor appeared from an adjoining room, her black hair in rag rolls and her make up fixed. She was dressed in a well cut yet simple blue dress and she wore thick cotton gloves that ran halfway up her arms. She was small, very small in fact, Richard imagined she must be a least a foot shorter than him. Hobbs stepped forward and took her hand in the old fashioned way to kiss it but he stopped and looked at the gloves. Lucy observed his confusion.

"I have cream on, gotta keep them soft…" She said amiably and Richard detected a faded New York drawl. "Especially as I have been cleaning."

Lucy's eyes now fell on Richard and she made no secret of her scrutiny, she looked at him from head to foot her expression not changing. She stepped away from Hobbs and came directly to Richard.

"You're Mr Harrow?"

"Hmm. Yes ma'am."

Richard didn't know why he called her ma'am, he barely ever used that word but there was something about her that he felt he had to defer to. Her eyebrows raised somewhat in surprise though not in judgement.

"It's very kind of you to be that way but unnecessary. What is your first name, please?"

"Hmm. Richard."

"Well I'm Lucy as you know."

Lucy put out her hand and Richard shook it wondering if she could feel the nervous quiver of his skin. He never felt like he came across well under scrutiny.

"How old are you Richard?"

"Hmm. I'm twenty six."

"And you were a soldier?"

"Hmm. Yes. A marksmen."

"You'll maybe have to explain to me one day what that is if you don't mind, I mean if it's not too painful for you. I have no idea what a marksmen does."

"Hmm. I am. Happy. To explain."

"Does that mean you have a gun?"

Richard deliberated for a moment and sensing his uncertainty Hobbs stepped forward, but he was determined to answer for himself.

"I. Hmm. Have several."

"Thanks God, I can sleep safe at night." She said with a laugh that relaxed him a bit. Lucy pointed to some chairs and they sat down, she offered round cigarettes before lighting up herself. Richard looked around the mint green room, it was done in a simple yet elegant style which spoke more of comfort than fashion. As she blew a thin stream of smoke into the air she addressed Richard again. "I'm going to ask you something personal, do you mind?"

"Hmm. No. I understand. You will. Want to. Be sure. Of me."

"No it's not that…. Do you have a lady friend?" Richard shook his head. "That surprises me, war heroes are usually pretty popular even ones with injuries such as yourself. The thing is I do have a friend who visits often and I just want to check that you don't object on any moral grounds. I am not married and we ain't engaged but Mr Guy does often stay the night. I hope this won't inconvenience you?"

Richard looked at her, her dark brown eyes never leaving his face. He shook his head and she smiled at him, he noted her teeth were all perfect except one incisor that was slightly angled sideways.

"You will be welcome to bring back a lady friend here should you have one, only please make sure she ain't thief first." She laughed again, it was light but sincere and Hobbs joined her. Richard smiled slightly but he knew that women were never going to come into the equation, he'd learnt that by now.

After talking a little more, the conversation being mostly between Hobbs and Lucy about people Richard didn't know, he was shown the room. It was right at the back of the house and was nearest the washroom which he was pleased about for it meant he could ready himself for the world without being observed. The room was a little bigger than his previous residence and the larger window meant the white walls illuminated the room rather than appearing drab. It was plainly done but Lucy explained she would buy in a few bits and pieces for when he arrived. The day after tomorrow was the date set for him to move in and the financial arrangements were satisfactory to both.

As Richard and Hobbs walked away from what was to be his new home his friend remarked.

"She's a ringer that girl, a real ringer."

"Hmm. She seems. Very nice."

"You'll find her friend Guy and interesting fella and perhaps a few others besides."

"Hmm. What. Do you. Mean?"

Hobbs looked at him and after a moment he laughed a little in surprise.

"Oh Richard, can't you tell? That girl in there is a part time whore."


	2. The Routine

**Chapter 1**

Richard's first two nights at Lucy Proctor's house passed sleeplessly, he found himself cocooned in a strange sense of unease. The war had meant that this new experience did not provoke fear within him, he knew fear alright, but unease certainly. The moment his few belongings had been unpacked and he was alone in the room that feeling had unravelled deep in his stomach. It was nothing like dread but a moment of doubt took hold and he wondered if this would really work? In that little, peeling room at the top of the boarding house he had been in his own world, now he was sharing it with someone else, a stranger. Not just any stranger, a woman, a prostitute.

On the second morning he had risen, dressed and tentatively entered the kitchen feeling somewhat lighter from the sun streaming through the window. Richard had heard Lucy rise some time earlier and he had sat on the edge of his bed listening to the sound of running water. Only when she was at a safe distance elsewhere in the house had he emerged to freshen up himself. Lucy was sat in much the same manner as the first time they had met, hair ebony locks wound into ragrolls and her face made up for the day. She still wore those cotton gloves and she was clad in a once luxurious, yet now well worn silk robe. At his entrance she looked up and smiled and he felt warmed between that and the sunlight coupled with the scent of bread baking in the oven. For a moment all seemed homely and normal, but in his brief time living in her house he was starting to sense that that wasn't quite the case.

"How is your bed, Richard?" She asked. "You have had two nights in it now, is it comfortable?"

"Hmm. Yes. Thank you."

"Good, I wouldn't want you sleeping in a bed with worn ticking."

Her manner of speech was almost motherly, she would look upon him in a kind of maternal aspect, her eyes always kind from the moment they had met. Suddenly that unease seemed to fade a little.

"Hmm. May. I sit. Down?"

"Of course, would you like something to eat?"

Richard wasn't sure if he was hungry, he knew he needed to eat but those churnings of his stomach would not let him. Besides, he couldn't eat in front of her and it would look rude for him to get up again and return to his room.

"Hmm. I might. Hmm. Just have. Coffee. If that. Is alright?"

"Of course." She looked at him a little harder in a way that made him nervous. "I shall be sweeping through the rooms in a short while, you will be alone in here if that is what you're worried about?"

"Hmm. I find. It difficult. To eat. You would find. It disconcerting."

"Then like I said, in a little while I will be out the room. Then you can eat and you don't need to be apprehensive." Lucy explained seriously. "We can't have you missing meals can we?"

A silence settled between them as Richard processed her words, he found it difficult for a time and he knew he was betraying this in his face. He was not offended, in a painful way it was touching from a stranger. Kindness, or at least practical kindness he often found difficult to process especially since he had lost Jimmy and Angela. It had been sometime since he had felt genuine kindness.

"Thank you."

The words were eventually spoken quietly and with some strain, but he meant both of them from the deepest part of him. Lucy didn't reply but her eyes lingered on him a moment like his sister used to look at him when they sat together sometimes. She rose and poured them both some coffee, placing it down by him in silence before moving to the stove. When the bread was pulled from it, the delicious smell intensified as did the pang of Richards hunger. Lucy sliced a few pieces and fetched some ham and butter and put them all before him.

"There you go."

"Hmm. Are you. Not. Eating?"

"Not just yet, I do the sweeping and dusting first."

Lucy started to leave the kitchen but at the last minute she turned again and said.

"Leave any clothes you need cleaning by the door and I'll see they get washed."

"Hmm. You don't need. To do. That." Richard said.

"I don't. There is a young woman down the road, I send it all out." She then laughed. "That makes me appear to be a real _belle_ but she has two children to support and has no one to help her, she can do this at home and earn some money."

As the days went on Richard sensed a pattern in everything Lucy did. On his fifth morning in his new home he could almost recite her routine to himself. She would rise early, wash and rag roll her hair and set her face, prepare and serve breakfast, clean through the house and only then would she eat and dress. The final part of her routine would be to remove the gloves from her hands and release her hair. Richard never saw her before this preparation had begun and when it was all complete she seemed to take on a more confident yet softer persona, it seemed when all was just so around her that she became easier. She was more the Lucy Proctor whom he had been brought to see by Hobbs that afternoon.

At four o'clock every day she would put on her gramophone and light a cigarette, filling her sitting room with a thin film of smoke. Sometimes Richard returned to see her singing as she looked out the window or sewed. Lucy would drink no more than three glasses of whisky, her reasoning being 'it steadies the road but it does not make me stray'. On the eighth day Richard had been away for over twenty four hours and he returned fatigued and a little worse for wear. There had been a scuffle and his coat was torn. When he entered the house at just after lunch time he found her mid routine and full of purpose. She stopped her sweeping and looked at him, it was the first time he really realised there was some blood on his jacket sleeve.

Lucy said nothing but she came close to him and lifted his arm and then looked up at his lapel.

"This is torn. I shall mend it before I send it to be washed. Do you have another suit until then?"

"Hmm. Yes."

"Good." She replied and continued sweeping as though nothing untoward had occurred, Richard passed her and went to his room and when he closed the door a painful exhale emerged from deep in his chest. Lucy did not want to concern herself with his mask nor why he had blood on his suit, most people were either inquisitive or afraid but she was neither. It was like it was not relevant to her so she became indifferent to it.

Later that night as the music played and they were both sat in the sitting room Richard looked upon Lucy in a new way. To him she was somewhat of a curiosity, a woman bound in a rigid routine that gave her an odd inflection in her tone and a strange, deep look in her eye. He wasn't sure quite what it all meant or who she really was, but by the eighth day in her home he realised he would be comfortable with her. That made him contented.

Lucy poured him a whisky and seated herself opposite him having changed for the evening into a pale yellow dress and added something ornamental to her raven curls. Richard however had deconstructed his attire and he now sat with his shirt sleeves rolled up and his waistcoat unbuttoned as a tipsy contentment warmed him. The music was cheery and light and gave a nice hum to the atmosphere and the yellow light gave a sunset aspect to the room. This was the first night he'd been brave enough to sit longer than half an hour with her, it had been a little awkward to start with but Lucy gave him a few whisky's and he was happy to take them. The last person he'd shared drinks with was Jimmy on the last night of his life, he had drunk since then but it was swigs from his flask to offer temporary solace.

"Where you from Richard?" She asked.

"Hmm. Plover."

"How long have you lived here?"

"Just hmm. Over a year. I came. With. A friend."

"Feel free to invite your friends here if you like."

"Hmm. Thank you."

There was a silence and his eye dropped to his lap, she must have noticed for she replied.

"Do you still have your friends?" Richard slowly shook his head. "How's that then?"

"Hmm. They died."

"I'm sorry. I don't ask to pry, I promise. I have never been an intrusive sort. The fact is I would like you to be happy here, to feel at home and so if I ask something like this I promise it's so I can do that." She explained. "It took me a long time to find a way into contentment and now I have, I should like the same for you."

"Hmm. Thank you. You're. Very kind."

"I wouldn't say that." She laughed. "I have four brothers, they all live in Boston and I could only love one of them, the other three were bastards. I don't call that kind."

"Hmm. I have. A sister."

"Do you write often?"

"Hmm. No."

"Neither do I, not even to Elliot."

"Hmm. I suppose. When I. Moved. I started. Again."

"Family represents the old life."

Richard nodded and found himself looking right at her, their familiarity soothing his past melancholia from the brutal work he had just done. They talked for a while longer but then earlier than usual she retired to her own room. Richard stayed up to have another drink before heading to bed, he sat for a while remembering his early days in the city and what led him to live in this room. His reverie was disturbed by the sound of the front door opening and a man's footsteps walking up the hall, the second door opened and the noise became more acute. At last he heard Lucy's door open and her voice speaking low, a man's tones replied and then the door closed. He heard no more.

That was the first night he heard Ethan Guy's tread in Lucy Proctors house.


	3. Old Feelings

_**Hello! I found my notes so I could remember where I was going with this story. Thank you for any reviews so far, it's good to know what you guys think I find it very helpful. On we go….**_

**Chapter 2**

When Richard approached the kitchen door he could feel the nervous energy buzzing in his stomach. He had made his way down the hallway almost silently so he could put off meeting Ethan Guy for as long as possible. As he stepped through the door he was surprised to find it empty, no one was at the table and all was quiet. It gave Richard a moment of reprieve to settle himself which he appreciated and he sat down, one hand resting on top of the other. After being sat for three or four minutes he was puzzled that he could not hear voices anywhere in the house. As he pondered the reason for this Lucy entered the kitchen in her usual state of appearance as she at this time.

"Good morning. Coffee?"

"Hmm. Thank you."

Lucy completed the task in silence, Richard imagined that Ethan Guy was still asleep in her bed whilst she continued with her daily routine as though he were not a factor. When placing the cup in front of Richard, Lucy caught him looking towards the door. He watched as she met the same point of his gaze then looked back to him.

"Are you expecting to see someone?" She asked. Richard's eye flicked to the coffee in front of him, he felt a tad embarrassed for some reason. "Ethan has already left."

This gave him some confidence to look at her again and he found she was smiling slightly.

"Did you imagine he would be here waiting to interrogate you?"

"I don't. Hmm. Know what. I. Imagined."

"He's an early riser." She explained, derailing her routine slightly and sitting down opposite him. "He has things to do, you'll meet him at some point. But there's no need to worry."

"Isn't. Hmm. He concerned. You have a. Man. Living here?"

"It's my house and your home; he comes and goes so he has no right to say what goes on or what I choose to do." She said with a tinge of haughtiness in her voice. "Besides, we're alright ain't we?"

Richard found himself nodding and as she stood up she offered him that familiar maternal smile. She left the kitchen to continue with her usual routine but not before placing Richard's breakfast in front of him.

As he watched her leave he wondered if she had any idea how many people he'd killed since the war. Did she imagine he'd killed anyone? Surely she understood the currency of this city, it was often drenched in blood. He took off his mask and looked at it once again, the spectacles wire now crooked, the teeth marks from the dog well worn into the metal and the paintwork fading. If he didn't have this remade soon it would draw a lot more attention to his face than it already did.

He ate his breakfast, trying to think no more about bullets and blood. When he had finished he washed up his few things as he did not want her to do everything for him, she was not a maid after all. He was due to go for a job at six o'clock, an associate Gillian had introduced him to and it did not sound too ominous, just a delivery.

As he returned to his room he found Lucy coming out of the bathroom holding a wooden box with a lid.

"Ah Richard, could I ask you a favour?"

"Hmm. Yes."

"Would you mind having this in your room to keep, just for a little while? I may need it from time to time but I don't like to leave it out in the open, it needs protecting I suppose."

Richard nodded his head without even asking another thing, he was not in the slightest bit curious but with all her kindness to him he wanted to help in any way he could. Taking the box from her hands he said.

"I. Hmm. Shall put it. Under the. Bed. Should you. Need it. Go in and fetch. It."

"No, no that is your room, I will always ask you for it." Lucy gave a small smile of appreciation. "Thank you Richard."

Richard went into his room and sat down upon the bed, the box resting at the side of him. After however many nights he had spent here, being given this box to safe guard for her made him feel like he was part of the household and in some way useful. It was a nice feeling for something so small, it was something he had not felt for a while. The box was placed under the bed and he never thought twice about peering into it, if it needed protecting it was clearly important and personal and nothing would tempt him to look and break the trust she had shown in him.

Sometime later when he was due to head out for the job, he left his room and could hear the usual gramophone music playing, she was singing today, softly along with the melody. Richard wanted to slip out without disturbing her and he removed his overcoat from the large brass stand, his gun resting against the wall. From nowhere he heard her voice behind him.

"Working this evening?"

"Hmm. Yes."

"Would you like some food to take with you?" She asked, leaning her upper arm on the frame of the door. Those large eyes looked at him softly and the maternal tone present in her voice.

"Hmm. No thank. You."

"Will you be back later?"

"Hmm. I hope. To be."

"I shall have something waiting for you then."

She turned to go back to the sitting room but as quick again turned on her heel to face him.

"I am having some friends over for a small gathering tonight. Feel free to join us when you get in, if you don't want to I shall try and make sure you're not disturbed."

"Hmm. Thank you."

They looked at one another for a moment whilst Richard arranged his hat in place, then noticed her eyes had moved to the gun. The second seemed to drag into a much longer moment and Richard felt himself perspire under the tin of his mask. When Lucy Proctor looked at him again her face almost betrayed curiosity. But if that was what she was feeling she said nothing.

"Until tonight Richard." She said lightly and returned to the sitting room leaving him stood there a moment. His fingers seemed to fumble for the gun as he watched the space where she had been stood. How he wished he could spend less time worrying how others perceived him.

…

Richard dreamt of Jimmy's face again, two bullet holes lodged in the cold, stiff flesh. He became part of a large landscape of the dead, drenched in mud and desolation. Richard often dreamt these days of Jimmy being in the war with him and when he dreamt of Jimmy dead, it was always in the war, not at the hands of Nucky Thompson. In his dream he would always look at Jimmy and wonder who would miss him at home, always wondering who he was, yet when awake Richard always felt more pain for he knew who Jimmy had been and what he meant to him. The real Jimmy had left behind a mother and a son, the real Jimmy had paid the price not only with his life but the life of his wife, Angela.

The judder of the car shook him awake and Richard saw the lights of Atlantic City as they returned. He was heartsick of these dreams, yet they were a morbid blessing for to not have them would have meant to have never known Jimmy. To never know the kindness that came from his friendship with him, however imperfect. To have never known Angela or Tommy and to have never felt solidarity with a fellow damaged man from the war. His friends were dead, but better to miss them in death than to have missed them all together.

….

The warm light from the windows and the faint hum of music drew Richard to his home like some blessed beacon. The curtains had been drawn but he saw shapes and silhouettes from those inside the house. A cocktail of nervousness and elation filled him for it was a long time since he had returned home in the dark hours to see life streaming from a house. In fact he had not felt that since his days as a younger man in Plover. There was no blood or damage to betray him tonight, it had been a slick exchange and he was thankful for he felt less heart heavy. When he entered the door he doubted he could be heard over the loud music from the gramophone and chatter of voices. Yet as he hung up his coat and hat he almost sensed her presence in the doorway, he turned and there she stood. Her ebony hair was curled and pinned and her lips a deep red and she was dressed in bottle green with details that shone in the dim light.

"Good. Hmm. Evening." He said, his hands dropping loosely to his sides.

"Where is your gun Richard?"

"Hmm. Behind. The stand."

"Well, I think you need to put it in your room and come and join us."

"Yes. Hmm. I don't want. To frighten. Anyone."

"That's not the reason." She laughed. "Some of them will want us to line up some cans to shoot if they see it and the amount they have drunk will do nothing for their aim. I don't imagine that would go down well with the neighbours."

Richard gave a light grumble of laughter.

"Hmm. I will. Change."

"This isn't the Ritz, Richard. Just take off your jacket and roll up your sleeves, you look smart enough."

Lucy waited as he took his belongings to his room and when he returned she set about doing what she had just described. Her fingers glided along the skin of his arm as she rolled the material up to the elbow. There was a scar or two that she ignored for her expression was of fixed concentration, Richard allowed her to complete her task for he was learning that she must be allowed to do as she would. At last she seemed satisfied.

"Good, very good. Now, follow me."

A look of nervousness must have flashed over his face for her hands went to her hips and one of her eyebrows raised.

"You must get over this idea that all the world is going to stare at you. The more awkward you are, the more awkward the stares are in return, do you understand me?" Her tone was firm, almost parental but as soon as she said it her arms dropped and she laughed lightly. "That was spoken a little harsher than I intended, I'm sorry."

"Hmm. You didn't. Offend me. But. I have. Had people stare. At me for. A long. Time."

"Well let them have a good look for five minutes and if that doesn't allay their curiosity then they can go, alright?" She promised coming a little nearer. "I want you to join us."

Here again Richard realised he must give way for strangely he felt safe in her hands, it was similar to how Angela used to put him at ease. For the second time that day he felt a twinge of a feeling he had not felt since he had lost the Darmodys. Richard nodded his head and followed her to where the music played and the drink flowed, yearning for acceptance.


	4. The Party

**Chapter 3**

It was with a feeling of warm satisfaction that Richard slowly made his way to his bed, though not drunk he groped slightly so that he could sit on its edge without falling to the floor. It had been a truly pleasant evening in the end, though he had been terrified when he first stepped through the door into the party. The music had seemed to fade out into an echo and the world had slowed for a moment, but as Lucy Proctor had introduced him time regained itself and all seemed normal. He couldn't say that people had not initially stared, it was only natural but he did not feel like numerous pairs of eyes bored into him with disgust and fear.

Lucy had offered him a seat near her and as he had looked around the room he counted seven people excluding himself. There were four women and three men and each in their own way they seemed amiable enough but clearly drunk. Lucy however was not; he remembered her opinions on drinking. But liquor came his way, poured by her very kind hand and she instinctively offered him a straw.

"_I half expected to see your Mr Ethan Guy tonight Luc, you can't keep disappointing a girl, that's what these men are for." One pretty, lithe blonde had perked up after some minutes. She had nudged Lucy's arm with her own and leaned upon her, the hostess didn't seem to mind the question, in fact from her face Richard guessed she had expected it sooner._

"_Oh he doesn't do public parties with me, we aren't that sort of thing." She replied discreetly."It his choice when to put in an appearance."_

"_Well from what I hear you've done really well with him, I hear he's handsome too?"_

"_Tall, I've seen his picture!" Piped up another young woman from across the room, she was raven haired and heavily made up._

"_Edmee." Lucy chided mildly. "Don't tell me you've been scrawling through the papers on my account?"_

"_I like to put names to faces, but unlike Lavinia here I'll not pester you for a face to face account." Edmee drunkenly pointed her glass at Lavinia and everyone in the room laughed, even Lucy joined._

"_I like the personal touch." Lavinia retorted._

"_Don't you just!"_

"_Ladies, ladies!" Lucy chipped. "Let's not make ourselves look like cathouse crawlers."_

_Richard watched how Lucy commanded her friends with jovial authority, she seemed to keep an eye on any of her male friends who draped themselves over the women for just that bit too long, she was like an MC presiding over everything._

Richard pushed down his braces and unbuttoned his shirt folding it neatly on the chair beside him. Pushing the hair back from his face he moved to take the mask away, he was looking forward to being free of it for his face ached. He gently guided the wire from behind his ear as he always did and placed it to the side of him. Nothing seemed so desolating and pathetic being sat here alone as it had done in his previous lodging, not only did he have a landlady who cared about his existence beyond the rent he paid but she also was now responsible for quenching some of the loneliness he felt. She had pulled him however afraid into society tonight and he was glad of it, it had been too long since he had felt the warmth from being sat amongst jovial people.

He heard the voices of Lucy and someone else in the hallway and he moved to the door and opened it slowly, Lucy was stood there still dressed trying to reason with a tired looking Edmee. Quietly he put on his mask and waited, Lucy caught sight of Richard and moved nearer the door.

"Edmee is insisting she's going home, I don't want her walking alone as she's still a bit tispy so I'm going to walk with her."

"Hmm. I will. Take her. If. You like?"

"No no, she's jabbering on and that wouldn't be fair on you."

"You won't. Be. Hmm. Safe. Walking back. Alone. I will. Come with you."

"Thank you."

"I will. Hmm. Be one minute."

_Two men Harry and Louis were singing raucously loud along with the gramophone, Lavinia danced nearby them. Lucy was conversing with two other of her friends and this left an empty seat by Richard. Edmee soon sidled up and filled the spot, plonking herself down with not quite lady like grace due to the amount she had drunk._

"_So good being at a party like this." She babbled. "A girl can be herself."_

_Richard gave a nod of acknowledgement, not knowing how else to quite respond for he felt a little shy with a one to one conversation with a pretty stranger. Edmee had big brown eyes and very long lashes which she could not help but flutter whenever she blinked._

"_Whadya do Richard?" She asked._

"_Hmm. I'm a assistant. Of sorts. Deliveries. Meetings." He explained hurriedly, how else could he describe what he did without bringing killer into it._

"_In this world I imagine that makes you dangerous." Edmee leaned in and pointed at him slightly with her drink, Richard looked a little flustered. "Don't worry, dangerous it good. No one likes a mouse in a man."_

"_Hmm. Where are. You from?" He asked._

"_Parents are from New Orleans, but I've lived here all my life. Short life, I'm only twenty two but it's said I look older."_

_Edmee's voice slurred and she was certainly up front, but Richard did not find himself frightened by her beyond his general anxiety with social interaction._

"_What about you?"_

"_Wisconsin."_

"_How did you end up here?"_

"_I moved. Around. Hmm. After the war. Settled here to work. With. A friend." He explained, his body turned a little so he could look at her more, he doubted the mask put her off._

"_The war, is that what happened there?" She asked sympathetically again pointing towards his face with her drink, the liquid sloshing at the sides threatening to over spill. "I mean, is that how you were hurt?"_

_Richard nodded._

"_Is it bad underneath?"_

_Again he nodded._

"_Bet people are kinda nasty about it sometimes huh?" She said, her hand patting his knee. "I gotta burn on my thigh from when I was a kid, this fella I knew he said it was a blot on the scenery." As the words came from her mouth her face spoke of pain and she stopped speaking, composing herself slowly she smiled at him again and repeated her patting action. "Another drink?"_

"_Hmm. I'll get. Them."_

_She was drunk and he hardly knew her, but he suspected in her own tactless way she was trying to be kind._

Lucy's arm was linked with Edmee's as they walked, Richard hung back slightly and could not help but keep an eye out around the streets looking for signs of trouble. Since his time in the war every sound, however small raised his awareness.

"Look at those stars Luc." Edmee said pointing upwards. "Do you ever wonder how many people who've gone by have looked at them?"

"Thousands I imagine." She replied smiling at her friend who dipped back and forth slightly from her side as her step faltered. "Do you feel a little better now?"

"Yeah, thanks for looking after me."

"You're welcome. Thank you for keeping Richard company, he can't have been bored with you sat next to him." Lucy laughed and looked back at Richard in a way that really expressed more gratitude to him for putting up with Edmee.

"He's a doll. But you're quiet ain't ya Richard? Too many men we know have got too much to say."

"Let's just keep walking Edmee."

_Everyone was dancing now, the volume was high and even Lucy in her mode as hostess was now singing and dancing along with her friend Louis. Richard stood a little aside watching, near enough to show he was enjoying the evening without having to be directly involved. This did not last long however as Lavinia came over and tried to coax him into dancing. Richard politely tried to explain he wasn't sure exactly how to dance but Lavinia persisted, now pulling on his arm dragging him into the crowd turning his good humour into awkwardness._

"_Louis, dance with Lavinia." He heard a voice say and before he knew it Lavinia was gone and Lucy was stood in front of him. "Don't mind her, no one ever said no to her before."_

"_Hmm. I have not. Danced. In a long. Time. Not ever. Really."_

"_It's fine, shall we sit down and have a drink? I could use the rest."_

_A loud 'yippee' was cried as Harry whirled Edmee around and the gaiety of the evening could not be missed. Richard and Lucy sat on the two facing chairs as she handed him another glass, she herself even had another._

"_Hmm. Breaking. Your rule?"_

"_For you." She said merrily. "You are enjoying it aren't you? You seemed to be until Lavinia was all over you?" _

"_I. Hmm. Haven't had… I mean. It has been. A long while. Since."_

"_I used to hate parties, big gatherings. I like being at home where it's safe, where I can have fun with people that I trust. Out there it's… well it's a mess."_

"_Hmm. I always feel. Lost in. The crowd. Which with. This." He said tapping his mask. "Is unusual. But I'm often. Glad to be. Forgotten."_

"_Yeah. If the people are bastards it's nice to seem invisible."_

"_Your friends. Hmm. Are nice."_

"_Lively you mean. Yeah they are, I've met them here and there and brought us all together, but then some meet in a professional capacity too." Richard guessed her meaning and he must have looked surprised. "Lavinia and Edmee dip in and out of it, sadly they are more in than out these days. Tonight is a break for them I suppose."_

"_I think. Hmm. To have. Your own home. Somewhere. To know is. There. Must be really. Nice."_

"_It is. I hope you think that way about this place Richard?" She said. "I know we don't know each other well but… well I suppose you bring out the maternal in me and I hope that we're friends."_

"_Hmm. Thank you. You have been. Very kind."_

Edmee vanished inside her dim lodgings and Lucy turned to Richard with a sigh of relief.

"That's that. I am ready for my bed tonight."

They walked back in silence, Richard walking by Lucy's side now rather than hanging back. It was a comfortable silence and Richard found himself looking up at the clear night sky as Edmee had before. He saw Lucy's breath mingle with his own, floating upwards into the night air. He had not realised before that it was chilly, but now he was walking off the liquor the cool air pinched at him.

_Edmee had made a few bumps and staggers whilst dancing, each one creating a peel of laughter with her and those around, Lucy turned from where she was sat and watched her friends, noting Edmee's every move. Finally Edmee staggered to the sofa and rested her weight on the back of it with her hands, her head slumping forward._

"_I feel funny." She said._

"_Sick?" Lucy asked, getting up and moving to her friend's side. Guiding her to the sofa the rest of the group continued their merry making knowing she was in safe hands with the hostess._

"_No. My head is heavy."_

"_You need to lie down, you can have a rest on my bed."_

"_Luc I haven't a partner come dance!" Harry bellowed ecstatically. "She'll be fine sat down."_

"_A rest sounds good." Edmee agreed, nodding a ridiculous amount and as she started to get up her legs failed her and she half slid to the floor._

"_Luc come on!" _

"_Yeah come dance!"_

"_Lucy!"_

"_One minute!" She replied to all the calls. "Richard would you mind helping Edmee to my bedroom please? That is if you don't mind?"_

_Richard stood up and taking Edmee's arm he guided her from the room, as they reached the corridor she slumped down onto the floor. _

"_No more."_

_Richard hesitated but there seemed only one resolution, carefully he picked her up and carried her to Lucy's room. She wasn't heavy, though he realised he had never once held any woman in his arms this way. It was only when he nudged open the door did he realise that Edmee was now sleeping heavily, her head hanging to the side. To say he was relieved was an understatement for now he only had to place her on the bed, he was worried she would have asked him to stay. Placing her down gently she did not move or stir, just breathed in the way that all deep sleepers do. The light from the corridor dimly illuminated the room and Richard couldn't help but look around it._

_The walls were a mint green, decorated with four or five floral paintings tastefully framed, then there was a stylish armoire and dressing table. The room wasn't ridiculously large but well made up. A photograph caught his eye and he moved to look at it, it was a picture of Lucy and her family from some years previous, he noted out how she and her brothers shared the same eyes. This photograph was perhaps her way of remaining close to her family when she did not contact them. A heavy breath spouted from Edmee's lips which startled him and he left the room quickly, closing the door behind him._

The warmth of the hallway was a blessing and the two of them shrugged off their coats and relished in the heat. Lucy leaned against the wall, her hands resting in the small of her back, she looked tired yet incredibly striking, her small frame still elevated her higher than many other women he had known. Her kindness and need for routine endeared her to him and whatever her personal choice of living he had a lot of respect for her for it was clear she respected herself and acted only in a way to please herself.

"Don't forget to leave me anything you want washing and pressing tomorrow." She explained. "And I'll have a clean through your room if you don't mind me doing that?"

"Hmm. I can. Do it. I don't. Expect…."

"I know you don't, but you know my fondness for order." She said lightly. "Thank you for that and for helping with her earlier. She's a sad girl deep down I think."

"She. Hmm. Was very. Pleasant when. We spoke."

"She didn't give you any trouble when you took her to my room?"

"Hmm. She fell. Alseep as I. Carried her."

"You had to carry her?" Lucy said eyebrows raised and her face flushed with embarrassment. "Oh Richard I'm so sorry. But no other trouble?"

"Hmm. No."

"Good, watch her. Unconscious drunk is perhaps the best for her else she'll try her best to get you to make love to her."

Lucy started to move towards their rooms, Richard followed her and when she reached her door he walked past her to his own. Turning he saw her watching him.

"You know, it's been a lot nicer since you've been living here. You're really good company, thank you."

"Hmm. It's me. Who should. Say be. Grateful."

"Well then it's good formula. Good night Richard."

"Goodnight… Lucy."

That was the first time he had ever dared to use her name, for some reason it had felt too informal until now. She passed into her room and closed the door quietly and Richard turned off the light and retired also. Glancing at his clock he saw it was nearly four in the morning and suddenly he was struck with contented tiredness that nearly disarmed him from being able to undress. The world seemed a little better tonight, in fact it seemed a lot better.


End file.
